The Scarlet Rose
by Lady Tosha
Summary: What happens when Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyo and runs deep into the heart land of the Western Lands only to save Little Rin , Sasha and Taisha are MATCH-MAKERS From HELL why is Sessomoaru involved into this plan , Ok I thought Inu no Tasiho was de
1. Realization and Confrontation

The Scarlet Rose

Kagome Has a secret that NO ONE knows about

This is my first story so please Be nice

* * *

Tomorrow was her birthday and she wanted to share it with her friends.

While waking to Kaede's village, she started to hear noises behind the bushes.

She looked behind them saw Inuyasha and the dead miko bitch, Kikyo, making out. Kagome gasped at what she saw.

Never was she this betrayed by her true love.

Inuyasha heard a noise behind the bushes. She looked behind the bushes, stood up grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and said," Whoever you are come out."

Kagome stood up from behind the bushes with tears in her eyes and said," Inuyasha, how could you do this to me?" and then ran off the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

She ran through the forest not caring for the bruises and scratches she was getting from bushes and trees.

She Ran and ran and ran like there was no pain _" How could he ,he always said he would protect me and never let any thing hurt me I was a fool" _Kagome ran to the hill over looking Kaede's village and watch the sun set.

The sky was full of oranges, Pinks and Blues, and the Stars started to come up. _" My change will be soon and the I will have to go visit my birth parents" _I got another Hour before my change might as well not go back since I am only a shard detector for the mutt he can get the original copy he beloved Kikyo to help his ungrateful ass get the shards. Kagome spoke out to her self in an low voice talking to no one in particular.

"**Flash Back"**

**Mom I am home, Kagome yelled thourgh the house as she entered the door**

**Oh, hi Honey its good that your home Souta is at a friends house and Gramps got Poker night across town Stated Kagome's mom **_( Calling her Maria) _

**Oh ok Mom I will be up in my room ok, Kagome told her as she started to go up the stairs.**

**Oh wait honey hurry up, since tomorrow is your 18****th**** birthday I have to tell you some thing so sit down in the living room for awhile Maria said as she went to got get some tea.**

**Oh ok Kagome Yelled as she went into her room.**

" _**I wonder what she has to tell me mom was actually using an awfully Serious voice when she was talking" Kagome pondered as she put her things away" **_

**Oh honey since this is going to change your life much I think you should know before I happens. Maria told Kagome as She poured some Tea.**

**Ahh! ok mom but what is it exactly Kagome Nervously blurted out**

**Well you see………. Um……. Well Kagome you arenotexactlymydaughterIfoundyouasachildbythewellglowingpinkinabasketwithanote. Maria stammered out as she took a sip of her tea.**

**What …. Can you please repeat that Slower this time… Kagome Breathed out cause her head was starting to hurt.**

**Ok well …..um….. You are not actually nmy daughter I found you by the well when you were a child glowing Pink. Maria stated calmly.**

**What !! Was all Kagome could Scream out . **

**Hush honey no need to yell I still have the note. Maria**

**Well can I see this note. Kagome asked with her hand out.**

**Ok Honey Maria**

**It was a weathered Brown piece of paper but still very Legible **

" Dear Maria this is may daughter and Heir to the Southern Lands Kagome Hario

Our lands are under attack for they wish to get the power that she possesses she is unbelievable a Midnight InuMiko Demonness She is of rear bred because I Lord Tasio Hario and my mate Lady Taisha Hario are Golden Inu Demons and have no trace of Miko blood in us that we know of and their have not been a Miko Inu Demon since Midoriko so we Believe her to her the great reincarnation of her the founder of southern Lands .

So we Ask you to please look after her until her 18th birthday when her true nature shall be shown.

Sincerely, Lord Tasio and Mate of the Southern Lands

Wow I have to got back to the Feudal Era to met my Parents may I leave now before it gets dark Mom Kagome

Oh Course honey and I have some kimono's upstairs for you and I have already withdrawn you form school. Ok Darling. Maria

Yea Thanks Mom was heard as Kagome eagerly ran up the stair to her room .

Back in the Feudal Era

Wow I guess that flash backs really do take up time well I guess I better prepare for this . Kagome said breathily _" I hope this does not hurt"_ Kagome was suddenly lifted into the air by a comforting pink and Green aura it swirled around her like a cocoon and on the inside her body was slowly changing its appearance .

She is now 6 inches taller about to Sessomoaru's nose with long flowing Dark Black Hair with a Bluish tint to it long lean legs , slimmer waist and a full perky C cup chest, She had Green Markings that had come Pink in it since she is a GIRL, on her eyes like eye shadow, wrapping around her arms ,going down her sides and Crisscross over her stomach making 1 big X to lower regions before rapping around her legs , on her checks lay to Green jagged Strips , and a Green Star on her for head glowing light pink.

" _Well I guess that didn't hurt as must as I thought that it would" _Well might as well see how I look Kagome Searched through her Bag for her mirror

Wow!! I look hot oh my Kamies I am hot Kagome screeched out hurting her ears.

Well my darling meal you diffidently look hot as you put it but I think that you look absssssooooolutetly Delicious. Said a boar Demon as he stepped out of the shadows.

Well you can forget about that cause you aren't going to eat me got that. Kagome Spoke with venom seeping from her claws that were Green with a Pink Tip.

Well I was going to eat you but now I can make you my mate seeing as your ssssssoooo Feisty Replied to Boar Demon that was now coming closer.

I am not going to de no one's mate unless you prove your self worthy of me unless you bet me in battle ( The Demon's Chaste) .

The Boar was aggravated by this because he couldn't take her against her will until he beat her in battle. So well my pretty little Demonness shall we begin .His ego obviously going up

We Shall Boar was all Kagome said before he rush and slightly cutting her kimono at the shoulder drawing a little blood.

Well you see I am Tobar of the Boar Demon s My Pretty .

And I am Kagome InuMiko Demonness Kagome said Bowing to him.

Ahh manners I see but that is impossible there was on only I InuMiko Demonness and she is heir to the Southern lands and a midnight Inu Demon as well as miko and has been gone for about 18 years now so tell me the truth who are you. Tobar Roared .

Ahhh I see that you have heard of me Kagome hissed.

Lie if you are her then show me you Star , Tobar

Kagome slowly moved her Hair and showed her Green Star in the middle of her forehead.

This is great as soon as I beat you and become your mate I will have great power .Tobar Chuckled.

At this Kagome got really mad and with in an instant she released her aura and the boar fell to the ground at its strength

An evil laugh came to his ear Did you really think that you are worthy to be my mate you foolish Boar but thank you I need to find out my powers. Kagome stated as coldly and monotone that could kill a person 10 time over.

With out second thought a glowing pinkish/ Purple Purifying whip came and slashed his head right off.

Kagome quickly concealed Aura before anyone was able to feel it but she was to late because every living think had felt her power wash over the land and Sessomoaru was on his why to her, so was the Inu Gang .

Kagome felt a strong Demonic aura coming and quickly pulled her Black hood on

When they stepped into the hell she had just turned around .

Hello Sango, Miroku, Sessomoaru-Sama, and Mutt. Kagome said cheerily at first but slowly changed into pure venom and she got to Inuyasha, because upon his back was Kik-hoe I mean Kikyo _(Not really) _. I see that you have quickly replaced my dear friend Kagome very quickly. You couldn't wait not even a day .

WRENCH !! you should know you place , and what are you doing here and how do you know that Wrench of a whore, Inuyasha yelled Taking the Tetsusaiga out and aiming it at Kagome.

At this every one was angrily staring at Inuyasha . Some one Chuckled.

Is that what you thought of Lady Kagome huh Inuyasha a " Wrench of a Whore" If I am not mistaken I think that it is that clay bitch that in the Whore for you have no clue on what she is doing when she goes off to get her so called meal of souls, Kagome coolly replied. At this Inuyasha was about to send Wind scar at her but Kikyo's Arrow was let go first.

Ahhh Isn't this sweet a welcoming arrow, as the words left Kagome's Mouth the Arrow slowed down and Kagome picked it right out of the air and snapped it in half , by this time Sessomoaru was very curios on how this woman can stop this purified arrow and touch it then snap it is half using one hand .

This Sessomoaru is very curious how can a demon such as your self be able to touch a miko's purified Arrow and not be burned. Sessomoaru Coolly asked Kagome

Maybe its because I myself and a miko so it does not effect me Sessomoaru -sama Kagome stated Bowing slightly " Ok since when have I had such respect for Sessomoaru"

How can you be Miko and demon by the way what and who are you ? Sessomoaru asked raising one delicate eye brow

Ha ha ha ha the Great Lord Sessomoaru can't tell what this wrench it even I can tell you that She is a boar and ugly boar that is why she hides herself.

Mutt Silenes I can speak for my self and I am not a Boar you are smelling the dead boar demon to your right, Kagome yell towards Inuyasha.

Forgive me Sessomoaru -sama for I am The Midnight Star ,an InuMiko Demonness Kagome Replied.

Every one looked at her dumbly, after that Sessomoaru just walked away .


	2. My Dream or Nightmare

_**My Dream or Nightmare **_

Shippo has finally found his Mama

* * *

Kagome was still on the hill as Sessomoaru left but before he left she yelled out

Please Sessomoaru -sama please down tell anyone for I know that you know to were I belong on a demon's honor please don't tell them yet I wish to surprise them myself.

He turned around and gave a slight nod to show that he will not do such a thing on Demon's honor.

Wow it looks like it is just me and you wench Inuyasha yelled braking the silence.

So tell me mutt what exactly did you fell for my good friend Kagome, Midnight Star( Kagome's secret name)

Why would I care for a wench like her she id probably off dying in some cave or even better yet a demon has given her a quick and painless death , She was useless always asking to stop she broke the jewel in the first place and she is nothing compared to Kikyo for she is the better copy the original. Was all Inuyasha answered .

Miroku , Sango and little Shippo stared at Inuyasha as he said his explanation of what he thought Kagome to be to him . Sango quickly launched her boomerang at the unexpecting Hanyou .

Tear were coming down her face yelling at the hanyou How dear you she was nothing but loyal to your ungrateful ass she gave up her life for you and accepted you even as a Hanyou, she is the one that keep this group together, and you say this about her you ungrateful mutt.She through her boomerang and the mutt once again.

Sango Stop its ok I believe that Kagome has gotten over him about 2 months ago and that it all she has told me other then that there is nothing more to say. Kagome Said as she picked up her medium sized black and green bag .

Hey wench you aren't going no where until you give up the jewel shards that you have, Yelled Inuyasha as he once again Drew Tetsiguia Kagome was getting really mad she merely jumped into the air and before you knew it Tetsiguia was out of Inuyasha's hand and into hers still in fang form .

Wow this is really lighter then I thought Kagome told the gasping Group before her. _" Wow I can see the wind scar"_ Kagome thought then turned to the forest and released it everyone stared at her like she had grown two heads when she turned around.

H…. How….How can you wield the Tetsiguia Was all Inuyasha could stammer out like a fish out of water.

Well its because the sword knows me and would never hurt me plus I am of noble blood Kagome stated in a matter- of -factly tone.

Ok Wench I want my sword back now Inuyasha said getting ready to use Blades of Blood

Watever Mutt plus I know that you need it to control your demon blood so here Kagome said as she Tossed it at him. To Catch.

Using her demonic Speed she ran behind the Hanyou and knocked him unconscious You should know better then to use such language in front of Shippo you baka.

Hey Shippo-chan do you want to come with me to Kagome , Kagome asked sweetly

Shippo came from behind Sango's leg and looked at Kagome just to nod his head yes.

Ok then come with me also Sango, Miroku please stay and watch the mutt please I know for a fact that even thought he talked about kagome like that she would not like him t die so early , and done worry Shippo will be in good hands cause if any one ever hurts her Kit she could, and would not hesitate to kill me. Kagome told them as an anime sweat drop formed.

Yeah I get to see my mama Shippo yelled jumping on her shoulder Well I mean umm ….I get to see Kagome.

At his comment Kagome had a swell of Pride form in her to think that Shippo thought of her as his mother Its ok Shippo I think that Kagome would be very Happy that you call her your mother

You think Shippo gleamed at the thought of calling Kagome Mother.

Yes I know so Kagome replied with a strong smile. She turned to Sango and Miroku ,Remember monk Hand to yourself and you might live to she Kagome to also Sango Kagome thanks you for being a great sister and may we all see each other in the final battle against Naraku .

With that Kagome and her Kit walked into Inuyasha's Forest heading South

Later that Night

Inuyasha has finally woke up yelling, Sango and Miroku just looked at the Hanyou like he was crazy

What the hell happened back there , and why the fuck did you attack me huh Sango you let the Bitch Escape , and where the hell it that pest of a kit.

Sango fought back the urge to knock the Hanyou unconscious once again , Listen here doggie Boy I did not let her escape she beat the shit out of you and Shippo has gone with her to go see Kagome. Sango Stated as Miroku started to loosen his grip on her.

Well I hope that the bitch eats the brat Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha my dear I must feed Kikyo told Inuyasha as she started to stand you ,

Koi lets go these humans can watch camp Inuyasha replied as he lowered himself so she could get on her back.

South of Inuyasha Forest with Kagome

Um…..Um…. Hey Midnight Star When can we go see my mama asked Shippo

Oh Honey we are not going to see Kagome But…

Wait I thought you said that we were going to see my mommy , …..You …..want to..to..to eat Me came the whining voice of Shippo .

Of Coarse not I would never eat my own Kit, Kagome replied with a small smile

But wait your not my mommy Midnight Star Kagome is my mama, Shippo spoke with Pride.

"Well I guess that there is no use in hiding myself from my own Kit" Well you see Shippo I am Kagome

Impossible my mama was human not an Inu Demon,

Shippo Honey its me would you like to see me in Human form . Kagome asked softly

Yes please if you really are my mom replied a curious Shippo

Ok honey ,Kagome, A Pink barrier came you around them and midnight Star released her aura as she transformed back into the human Kagome,

Wow that's so cool Mama why are you a demon Shippo asked as he jumped up onto Kagome Shoulder when the barrier Came down.

Well you see Shippo mommy has always been a demon , its just that my parents put a spell on me so that until my 18th birthday with is today I would appear to be human . And I am the heir to the southern lands so nobody must know who I am .

Well ok mommy I will not tell anyone that your are my mom and who you are until I get your permission.

Sorry Front the Short Chapter

Love, Lady Tosha

* * *

Kagome's Dream is up next So stay tuned in cause she has a few surprise visitors.

Continuum Of

My Dreams or my Nightmare's


	3. Updating Soon

I am sorry for this long Delay in my story but , I have been doing a lot of studying ,lately with not enough time to upload next chapters but I have been able to view soon stories with my spare time of like 15 min every hour or so no I know 4 sure that after May 15 I will be able to start added to my story cause at this time I will take my Ap History Exam , and finally not have to worry about it.

Lady Tosha ,


End file.
